X-Chaos
Story The 3rd Annual Toku Sentai Budokai was but a front for Cao Mengde’s ambitions to obtain the final Timepiece of Horologium, the Clock. In the final rounds of the tournament, Cao Meihua, his daughter, was revealed to possess the final Timepiece. Despite the bad blood between them, Mengde managed to talk Meihua into using her Timepiece for his original purpose of going back in time to save his wife Renhua, Meihua’s mother. Unfortunately, Aarav, a servant of the murderous cult, Kali Yuga, was sent to capture Horologium as well and ended up damaging Horologium in the ensuing struggle with the Cao. It’s now 2018, a year later. '' ''While the Toku Sentai Budokai was put on brief hold until the summer to investigate Mengde’s actions in the tournament the rest of the world is surprisingly unchanged—on the surface. At ground level strange things are happening due to the damage of Horologium. People from the past walk the cities of the present with confusion while aliens from distant galaxies converge on Earth with various purposes and agendas. But all is not wondrous, for Kali Yuga has stepped up their violent activities, stretching the resources of organizations like Toku Sentai and Fidem. '' ''Amidst this chaos David Long, CEO and founder of the prestigious Long Scientific Conglomerate, announces a large, festival-like tournament dubbed X-Chaos (pronounced “Cross-Chaos”). Where it differs from the previous tournaments is that competitors must form a team of three and cooperate. With the invitations sent, the X-Chaos Tournament is in full swing as millions gather to watch a variety of opponents from different planets, nations and centuries come together for the greatest tournament the world has ever seen! Gameplay X-Chaos will have 3D Graphics and run on a 2D Unreal fighting engine. While it is based off King of Fighters, it will have a fluid, fast-paced playstyle like the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Like Capcom vs. SNK it will have playstyle elements of Hyaku Seiken and Shinobi no Michi. As with all Fighting Games the goal is emerging victorious from best-of-three battles. Basics Punch, Kick, Guard '''and Tag are the main buttons, which are self-explanatory. '''X-Specials are performed with Punch or Kick, as are X-Drives, the kitschy name for the Super moves performed in the game. The X-Gauge '''situated at the bottom of the screen corresponds to '''X-Drives. Throws are performed by pressing Back and Punch/Kick. For traditional defense just press Guard for Neutral Guard. For Low Guard press Down + Guard. For Air Guard by pressing Back + Guard while in air. There will be a Guard Gauge underneath the lifebar which will deplete the more you guard, making Parry and Sidestep essential to avoid the dreaded Guard Break, which leaves you open. To get around you can''' Walk (Forward or Back) 'Run '(double tap Forward), Back Dash''' (double tap Back), and''' Jump''' (Up). You can also Ukemi (press Back just after you fall) for better defense. Unique to X-Chaos is the Tag button. Like Marvel vs. Capcom, X-Chaos will have an Active Tag system. Like KOF there will be an Order Select on the Character Select and Versus screens. To Tag to your second character simply press Tag once. To tag to your third press Down + Tag. Also like KOF you can change the Order before every match. In Double Team Mode you simply press Tag once to tag out. Extra From Hyaku Seiken comes Bakuhatsu (explosion) Breaker. It allows you to break out of a dangerous combo with a burst of energy that knocks away your opponent by pressing together either Punch '''or '''Kick '''and '''Guard. It works''' similar to the Burst mechanic common in Arc Fighters like ''Guilty Gear'', ''Blazblue'' and ''Arcana Heart''. However, like those fighters, there is a cost of 5% of your X-Gauge. However, it is well worth it. From Shinobi no Michi is '''Repel (Forward + Guard timed with the opponent’s attack). Repel works like Soul Calibur’s Guard Impact in that you can deflect an attack and it leaves your opponent open. Beware, however! Like in real life, the window to counterattack is small and your opponent can easily return your Repel. Another returning mechanic from Shinobi no Michi the first is the Kiryoku (Back + Guard). Kiryoku covers you in a Ki force field when activated and works like Guilty Gear’s Faultless Defense in that it is used to negate guard damage. However, like Guilty Gear, Kiryoku is not free and costs 10% of the X-Guage.' ' Unique to X-Chaos is the Tag Assist and Tag Assault. In the spirit of Marvel vs. Capcom, you can call Assist by pressing QCF + Tag (second character) or BDP + Tag (third character). Your character will perform an action and say the assisting character’s name to call them. Since this project will be like KOF, your teammates will be featured cheering in the background. When you activate assist, they will zip to the left or right (whichever side you’re on) and appear on the playing field. The action depends on the character. Tag Assault is activated by pressing QCF x2 + Tag for your first teammate or QCB x2 + Tag for the second. When activated, your character will perform a special animation followed by a Super Combo-style animation featuring your teammate. The Tag Assault is not limited to default teammates. Special combinations can also use the Tag Assault. These combinations will be noted and updated in the sequel. Characters In true KOF ''and ''MvC ''fashion, ''X-Chaos ''will feature characters from all over the Ginga Productions Universe. Season 1 * Aaliyah al-Ahdal * Abraham Sayegh * Aileina Caomhanach * Antonio Holman * Arshad * Clayton Siler * Daisuke J. Lewis * David Long (Boss) * Dynaman * Francesca Abruzzi * Han Jae-Yung * Humberto Vasquez * Inti Amaru * Jester Frietas (Hidden Boss) * King Rappadap * Libertas * Miyako Akiyama * Mizuki Kusanagi * Peacekeeper * So-Yeon Park * Talong * Tatsuman * Yagyu Munetoshi Season 2 * Clarissa Higgins (Mid-Boss) * Elfriede von Schroeder (Sub-Boss) * Jean-Claude Renaud (Boss) * Reginald Neville (Sub-Boss) * Susano'o (Sub-Boss) * Tanaka Eiji * Vendetta * William Campbell Season 3 * Cao Meihua * Dred Neville * Kali (Final Boss) * Moriya Kusanagi * Selena Gutierrez (Mid-Boss) * Steve Buffet (Mid-Boss) * Ubhdub (Mid-Boss) Stages TBA Modes * '''Arcade Story': Tells the story of the game through your chosen Team’s eyes in an nine-match Arcade Mode-style layout. Stage 8 is reserved for your rival team while Stage 9 is the Boss. If you meet the conditions some teams fight the Secret Boss. Every team will have their own cinematic ending. This mode will be updated to accommodate new teams with the Seasons. * Double Team: A 2 vs. 2 mode in the vein of Tekken Tag Tournament. Like Arcade you will face the Boss but instead of an Ending you will receive a special artwork featuring the tag members in the vein of Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. * Versus Mode: Self-explanatory. * Time Attack: Try to climb the ladder with the fastest time following a randomly generated ladder ending at the Sub Boss. Special conditions must be met for the Final Boss. * Survival: '''Try to survive an endless gauntlet of opponents for the highest score. Unlike Story and Time Attack there will be no set formula, you fight everybody all the time until you die. It will follow the Garou: MOTW survival where there will be health and time items. Like old-school survival, there is one difficulty that starts off easy and gets more complicated as you go. * '''Training: You know this one. * Tutorial: A special tutorial that you can play and review as many times as you like. * Trails: These are character-specific trails concerning X-Specials, X-Drives, combos, and cancels. * Gallery: View character profiles, listen to music, and view Story Mode cutscenes. * Online: You know this one too. * Options: Adjust settings like sound options, game options, and controls. Notes * X-Chaos is the first and so far, only, completely original KOF-style crossover game in the DFC. Though Comicreadinggamer's King of Deviant Fighters was proposed first, it has not officially started and is more like the Capcom Versus games than a true KOF-style title since it includes fighters from other companies (this one included). X-Chaos meanwhile, is exclusive to the Ginga Productions company like KOF is to SNK. * Like KOF, the story of X-Chaos will be told via a trilogy. But unlike KOF, X-Chaos’ “trilogies” will be in the form of three Seasonal DLC Updates for the current title in the vein of modern-day established fighters. * To give an example, consider X-Chaos’ Arcade Story like Street Fighter V’s Story Mode, which is updated with the Seasons. Some teams/characters from X-Chaos’ Season 1 Arcade Story will not be present in the Season 2 and 3 Arcade Stories but will remain playable in Versus Mode as more teams/characters are added. At the end of Season 3, I envision a roster about the size of KOF ’98 or larger. * The current trilogy is officially dubbed the Kali Yuga Saga after the titular antagonists. * Also unlike KOF, X-Chaos doesn’t have its own weird timeline. X-Chaos is more organized, taking place after the events of Hyaku Seiken: R1 and Galaxy Clash the first, both of which take place a year after the events of Shinobi no Michi II, the first appearance of Kali-Yuga. * For those wondering about the Celestial Blade characters, they were officially transported after the events of Celestial Blade II (but don’t worry, nothing will be spoiled). This is so costumes and characters from the upcoming Celestial Blade II (planned for Spring) can be used for this series without confusion. But for this version of X-Chaos the Celestial Blade characters will appear as they did in CB 1. CB II characters and costumes won’t appear until X-Chaos 2 (release date TBA for now) so that the Celestial Blade II ''characters can shine in their own environment first. ''Celestial Blade characters as a whole will remain in X-Chaos for the duration of the series. At the very end of X-Chaos they would, of course, be sent back to their own time. * X-Chaos would have detailed 3D graphics and play on a 2D plane like Street Fighter IV-V and the current KOF XIV. * As with all my titles,'' X-Chaos'' would have an originally composed soundtrack. If Ginga Productions was a real company, remixes of certain themes from earlier games would, of course, be used, as is tradition in a proper crossover. * In case you’re wondering, no, David will NOT steal moves from Reginald and Elfriede. That’s going a bit too far, lol. * However, one thing I just had to take from KOF is the teammates cheering in the background like in ’94-’98. That is one of the things I love about KOF and why I prefer the early “Orochi” titles along with the music (Arashi no Saxophone 2, anyone?) and story. * Kai, aka Tatsuman, was originally going to be the protagonist but…well…you’ll see when you get to his profile. Had this came to pass he would join Antonio as the second of only two male protagonists in the GPU. (But don’t worry. There will be a future male protagonist in Choujin Savior, a twin to be exact. He will share the spotlight with his sister, making them the first Twin Protagonists) * Speaking of, Stephanie—aka Libertas—is the first Ginga Productions protagonist to receive a playable secondary “Power Up” form, premiering at the end of the Kali-Yuga Saga. * The project will be released by the individual team members with Bios and Movelists followed by the Team Arcade Story, similar to how ''Heavy Hitters 3 ''is released.